effectivelywildfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1292: Strat and Tats
Date November 6, 2018 Summary Ben Lindbergh and Jeff Sullivan banter about Willians Astudillo’s 2019 Steamer projections and turnover in the Astros front office and field staff, then (13:17) bring on Arnie Pollinger and Robin Perlow, husband and wife administrators of the 40-year-old SOMBILLA Strat-O-Matic league, to talk about the origins of the league, playing Strat on their first date, league rivalries, how they’ve kept the group together for so long, keeping track of past performance, how Strat has enhance their appreciation of baseball, pace of play, and the beginning of the league’s latest season. Then (41:16) they bring on EW listener and A’s fan Chris Rankin to ask him many probing questions about why he recently elected to get Khris Davis’s .247 batting averages and Matt Chapman’s 2018 Defensive Runs Saved total tattooed on his wrists, and the possible ramifications of that decision. Lastly, Ben brings on Baseball Prospectusco-founder, Ringer colleague, and dermatologist Rany Jazayerli (1:04:29) to put a bow on both preceding segments by explaining whether Chris could conceivably remove his tattoos and how Strat taught him how to analyze baseball, followed by updates on Roger Angell and the minor-league free agent draft. Topics * How did Arnie and Robin get into stratomatic * First date stratomatic * What is Stratomatic * Evolution of player ratings * What's the scene for the draft and games * What is the prize * Knowledge of other leagues * Is the enjoyment still there * League rivals * Does the league change how you watch baseball * Why the tattoo * Will there be more A's tattoos * Other Matt Chapman stats * Do these have any other significance * Reaction to tattoo * What do you tell people * Removal possibilities * Alternative reason possibilities * Has Rani ever seen a tattoo like this? * What stat would exemplify the 2015 Royals * How do tattoos work, and how do you remove one * Rani’s stratomatic experience * How did stratomatic get you into analytics Intro * Clem Snide, "Weird" Interstitials * The Rolling Stones, "Tumbling Dice" * Simon Love, "(Why’d You Get That) Tattoo Girl?" * Golden Earring, "Save Your Skin" Outro * Dawes, "A Little Bit of Everything" Banter * Willians Astudillo steamer projections * Astros turnover * Roger Angell return * Minor league draft recount Notes * Willians Astudillo is projected for a 6.2 % strikeout rate. * Ben knows more than he can talk about on the Astros. * Ben does not think the Astros departures have anything directly to do with the acquisition of Roberto Osuna. * “I thought I was the person most obsessed with the .247 stat, clearly I was not” - Ben * In Joe and Rani's stratomatic league in the early 90’s actually had a rule against using the opener strategy. * Jonah Keri actually joined the stratomatic league after some vetting by Rani responding to a call for managers on the BP website. Links * https://www.fangraphs.com/blogs/effectively-wild-episode-1292-strat-and-tats/ * Link to 2019 Steamer projections * Link to SOMBILLA website * Link to photo of Chris’s tattoos * Link to Rany’s Strat-O-Matic article * Link to Roger Angell article * Link to .247 shirt Category:Episodes Category:Guest Episodes